


That Destiny Bullshit

by ajremix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate.  Mick really doesn't give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Destiny Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much for soulmate stuff (though, to be fair, i'm more willing to go with it in settings with supernatural elements- like superheroes -than others) but then I also thought these guys are pretty contrary by nature so why not work with that? This actually turned out to be more fun to explore than I anticipated.

Everyone gets Words on their right forearm that's supposed to direct them to their Soulmate. Some times they don't appear until late- fifteen, sixteen years old. Mick's well into his twenties and his still hasn't shown up. As far as he knows, anyway. He's had that empty space on his forearm covered since he was twelve.

He'd grown up being told about how everyone has a destined somebody out there. How their fates have been laid out and the universe is just pushing them in the right direction. He loved those stories as a kid, was enamored at the thought of someone that would love him the way his parents loved each other and he couldn't wait to find them. To make them as happy as his parents made each other.

Then, when he was twelve, all that burned to ash just like his family. The state-sanctioned therapist asked the first time she saw the bandage wrapped around Mick's right arm and he told her, "If I was destined to kill my family, then I don't wanna know."

The only times he ever takes the bandages off is to shower and he makes it a point to never look. As far as he's concerned his arm is still blank. He still thinks about it sometimes, gets tempted to take a peek just to see who his Soulmate might be, to see if the Words ever came but then his memories flash in quick succession to the ways his parents adored each other and the way they screamed as they burned and the temptation shrivels and dies and rots heavily in his stomach. He doesn't want a Soulmate anymore. He's afraid he'll burn them, too.

He goes through juvie and his life the same way- being big and mean and making sure everyone's afraid of him because then no one will get too close. He snaps and snarls and acts wild in case there's someone out there with him in their Words and it's better that they try to be happy with someone else than be with him.

He still managed to pick up a shadow and Mick's not too sure why. Len's tiny. Looks about three years younger than he actually is. He makes Mick think of the phrase 'wolf in sheep's clothing' in the most hilarious way. Because he's big-eyed, big-eared and gangly like a little lamb but when he fights he's vicious and wild, struggling up until Mick steps in and clears everyone out. If he's honest, it's kinda nice having someone that's not afraid of him. Or willing to tough out the fear for the protection he gives. That lifts Mick's opinion on the kid a level or two.

They tolerate each other, reaping the benefits of the other's company- Len's wicked clever and Mick is a force of nature -and eventually Len's the second person to ask about why Mick's arm is wrapped.

"I don't give a shit what the universe thinks. I make my own fate."

It's the truth even if Mick never put it into those words before then.

Len hasn't gotten his Words yet, either- once joked maybe the universe had trouble deciding his fate. But once Mick says that, something settles behind his eyes. And after that it's like he's finally comfortable in his own skin.

Len gets out of juvie first and the next time they meet is years later in prison. Mick makes a very visible, very public claim on him before the kid's old man can harass him- the older Snart may have been there longer than Mick but Mick knows more of the inmates from both outside work and juvie. Favors are the currency of choice on the inside and they know Mick always repays his debts, coupled with the fact that Snart may be crooked but he still has that conceited cop attitude means Mick can protect Len better than his dad can get to him.

Though it's also come with its own set of difficulties because damn, Len filled out in those years apart. He's nearly as tall as Mick now and he's gotten plenty of unwanted attention by his pretty face alone. So Mick puts the act on double-time- aggressive, wild, keeps Len close by like he owns him. He expects Len to chaff under the ruse after a while but every time Mick comes storming to his defense, Len gets this little smile on his lips, a spark in his gaze that makes something in Mick's chest warm. Not like when he's being called by fire- something burning, makes him feel like he's being consumed from the inside out -or when he's watching fire- a crackle like spitting wood and glowing embers that makes his breath catch. It's a diffuse warmth, like being out in the sun and it sends almost pleasant tingles down Mick's spine.

It makes him think about doing things to Len he wouldn't have considered five years ago.

They make it through prison together. Due to a combination of Len's brain and Mick's reputation, to cutting deals and making good on favors owed, neither go through anything worse than fighting. They're both out of prison within a few months of each other and decide to keep their partnership going.

The first day they're reunited again they're side by side on a couch. They have a whole damn apartment to the two of them but instead they're pressed against each other like they're back on a prison bunk. Len brushes his hand over Mick's right arm, where he remembers the bandage being, and asks if it's still there.

"Yeah." He drawls the answer out in an unspoken question.

"Still haven't looked under it?"

"No." This time the questioning tone is more obvious, coupled with the furrow of Mick's brow.

Len's hand slides over Mick's arm, fingers brushing his palm and Mick has the crazy thought that Len's going to hold his hand. Instead his pulls it back into his own lap and settles into the couch- and Mick's side -more fully. He has a satisfied grin shadowing his lips. "Didn't think so."

The conversation doesn't really stick in Mick's mind. Occasionally, over the next week, when Len brushes against him in the narrow hall of their apartment, his arm tingles and he thinks about that moment but it doesn't really linger much more than that.

Not until a month later when Mick catches the barest glimpse of Len's right arm.

Len is usually covered up neck to wrist to ankle because he's ashamed of the scars his father left on him. But Mick still catches it one day, the flash of something under his wrist. Just the bare curl of a line on the spot that was bare the last time- years back -Mick had seen it. Something curdles in his belly- what if it's Mick? What if it's someone other than Mick?

He lunges, grabbing Len's arm before he can think better of it and ends up on his back with Len kneeling on his chest and a hand on his throat. He catches a glimpse of panic and anger and fear in Len's expression before it clears, settling into straight anger. "What the hell, Mick?"

Mick can't bring himself to say anything. Instead his eyes cut to the side where Mick's palm is pressing Len's sleeve into his Words. He squeezes, just enough to be felt. Len snarls and pulls away, readjusting his clothes, making sure his arm is covered. "What do you care?" Is all he says before he stalks out.

The memories of the farm and fire and fear comes back and in the days following, Mick goes back to his old attitude of wild and angry, lashing out at Len every chance he gets. It's not just about being Len's Soulmate. Or not being his Soulmate. It's the thought that Len might burn because of him and Mick would rather be alone and miserable than having to deal with that.

About three days into it Len finally snaps. "Knock it off. You don't scare me."

Mick crowds into him, teeth bared and shoulders wide. "You should be."

"I'm not." The words are final and Len's eyes are just annoyed by all the posturing and it makes Mick deflate. Seeing his partner's done with the dramatics, Len pulls him to the table where he starts going over his newest plan.

They come back to the conversation again. Months later, randomly, just like always, as Mick's driving the getaway car and Len's lounging in the passenger seat, looking like they hadn't just stole several thousand dollars worth of jewelry. "Maybe it's not preordained," Len says philosophically, "maybe it's just the universe directing us to the best possible outcome."

And ain't that just like the universe, thinking it knows better than Mick. Just like everyone else. His hands creak on the wheel. "Universe can shit down it's own throat for all I care 'bout its opinion."

The comment makes Len laugh, loud and clear and it makes that thing in Mick's chest warm again. It also makes him think that if he doesn't care, maybe he should act like it and when they're back at the apartment- haul stashed behind a false molding trim -Mick approaches Len with his intents out in the open. Len just watches him, leaning back on the couch like he's been waiting for this and that makes Mick growl as he grabs Len by the waist, grinding against him and Len makes a fluttered little gasp. He kisses Len hard because of course the kid likes to be manhandled. But there's still care beneath it, hands under Len's sweater more seeking than possessive because Len trusts Mick enough to let himself be manhandled and- fuck, the things Len does to him.

A leg wraps around Mick's, strong fingers digging into his back and Len moans like maybe he's been thinking about this for as long as Mick has. Between cursing and fumbling hands, lips desperate for any bit of skin they can reach, getting in each other's way more than not, Mick manages to pulled Len's shirt off, possibly popping a few seams in the process. When Len reaches for him again, Mick's eyes are drawn to a flash of white against already pale skin. Len's arm is covered and Mick's eyes jerk up to meet his. Len just smiles, slow and beautiful, and his hand traces up Mick's arm, across his chest and slips behind his neck so he can pull him in close. "Guess I don't care what the universe thinks, either."

Then Len's lips are on his like a promise and Mick mentally flips Words and destiny and the universe off because this?

This is perfect.


End file.
